


But for If....

by ladyfeather



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reversed careers: Asami is a reporter; Takaba is a yakuza</p>
            </blockquote>





	But for If....

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**But for If...  
...the Sky Would Fall**

_**What would it be like if Asami and Takaba exchanged careers? And personalities?** _

He sat at his desk trying to ignore the raised voices coming from the Chief's office, just like the rest of his co-workers. Chief Hadley was in an exceptionally bad mood today, and he had a pretty good idea why. It seems the current employee being loudly chastised had slipped up and allowed some very sensitive information to be leaked to their competitor, and said competitor had gleefully published it in the morning edition of their scandal sheet of a newspaper. And this wasn't the first time the guy had screwed up either, just not this severely. But so many weeks of hard work gone for nothing hurt.

No, he should say ex-employee - there was no way Manubu was leaving that office with his job intact. He had no sympathy for him; his current fate was of his own doing. 'Never mix business with pleasure' is a rule one must follow when confidential materials are involved. Pillow talk can and will ruin you. Granted in his line of work as a news reporter sometimes pillow talk was a useful way of obtaining information in extreme situations, but one must never allow emotions to become involved, no matter how temptingly appealing the bed partner.

The glass rattling crash of the office door signaled the end of Manubu's career, and an easing of the tension in the office. While he watched Manubu grab his jacket and storm down the main aisle toward the door, whispers began to float through the office air. He only got to enjoy the relative peace and quiet for a few moments before the door opened again and heard the Chief bellow, "Asami, in here. NOW!"

 _Great, I get to follow that act. Lucky me._ Grabbing the folder beside his computer he rose quickly and headed toward the dreaded lair. He could feel a wave of sympathy flooding over his back.

Soundlessly closing the door behind him, Asami stood before the Chief's desk. The offending newspaper had been shredded, crumpled, and thrown to the floor. The Chief had already gotten out his favorite bottle of scotch and an almost empty glass was in his hand. He idly wondered if that was the first or second drink seeing the bottle wasn't very full.

"What was he thinking? I warned him that the bitch was nothing but trouble, that she was probably a plant. Did he listen to me? No! Thinking with his dick he allowed her to rifle through his briefcase while he showered. So now we've lost our top story to a two-bit flea-bitten no-class operation! I'll spread the word so far that he'll never get hired in the newspaper industry again! Stupid bastard! All those months of hard work gone, all for nothing! Stupid shit!" He quickly downed the remaining liquor in the glass and then refilled the glass halfway.

Asami stood quietly and waited while the Chief vented his anger. He knew Hadley would listen to him more clearly if he allowed this stream of bitterness to flow. He understood how disgusted the boss felt. He himself would be very despondent should his current story be stolen away.

Hadley took a sip and then set the glass aside, turning his attention to the man standing before his desk. Asami was his best reporter and skilled not only with the gift of communication but his hobby was photography, and that hobby had enhanced many a story he submitted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rant at you. He just got me so angry...even after I warned him...."

"No apologies needed; I completely understand your anger. It affected me much the same way."

Hadley sighed, running a hand through his disorderly hair. "So, sit down and show me what you've got. I hope it might be what we need to wash away the taint of Manubu's stupidity."

"It just might. I've been checking out some reliable sources and found this a few months ago. I didn't want to expose it until I had more proof - and it's in there." Handing the folder to the boss before settling in the side chair he continued, "It seems the Takaba group is about to name a new Kumicho, the son Akihito, on his 25th birthday. He's young, sharp, and relatively unknown in any of the normal circles, yakuza or otherwise. I managed a few shots from a distance, but like the rest of the family he is very hard to get close to - the family's security forces are impressive."

Glancing up from the folder Hadley raised an eyebrow. "This is some very interesting news. I hadn't heard a word about this. Amazing that they've kept it quiet for this long." The Chief continued to page through the information, but suddenly he stopped and pointed out one photograph in particular, a close up view of the young man's face. His brow furrowed as he studied the photo.

"What **do** we know of the group? Is he of mixed heritage? Maybe an illegitimate child? Those facial features and hair color seem to defy a pure heritage. Maybe that's why he's an unknown factor?" 

"The Takaba family runs one of the largest groups in the Yamaguchi-gumi, and is mostly localized in Tokyo. Word has it that the elder Takaba wants to step down to enjoy life while he can and let his son take over. As far as I can find out he is the son of both the current Kumicho and his wife. Her family has very distinct eye colorings and the son has inherited that trait. As to his hair, well anyone can visit a salon for a color treatment, and at his age it isn't out of the question. I think he's legitimate, the real deal."

"Do you think you can get close to him? If we could get an exclusive on this kid it would be a great scoop. This is definitely something that we could use to get back what we lost. 

"I've been working on that. I've found the club that he frequents regularly and have managed to obtain a membership card." In half seriousness he added, "If this works you're going to pay my wardrobe bill for this, plus the price of the card. Club Sion is very exclusive and I spent a lot of money to get me into this place."

"Agreed, but only if you get the story. Keep me informed on how it works out," Hadley smiled and saluted Asami with the glass of scotch. With a sudden frown Hadley added, "This does hold a bit of danger though; for some reason anything involving the Takabas rarely makes print. The past Chief mentioned that he had been 'convinced' by the family muscle to not print a certain story on several occasions. It was one of the few warnings he gave me when I took over." As an after thought he added, "And one of these days you're going to have to introduce me to a few of your information sources." The smile had returned as Asami opened the door.

Asami left the office mentally shaking his head. What's the world coming to when his best source of information was the internet? He couldn't tell the boss that, it would shatter his image. He did have a few people that would pass on information for a price, but with the proper digging in the right places with the right codes, the internet was a gold mine.

He recently had kept in close touch with one of his human sources, Tadao. He fed him all the pertinent information about Club Sion he had accumulated, and he had just given him the tip he was waiting for. The club was also known as the flagship of the Takaba holdings, and quite possibly the main headquarters for the less than legal dealings of the family. According to his informant there was to be a gathering this coming weekend and the heir to the Takaba group, Akihito Takaba himself, would be there. He wanted to meet him for several reasons. Time to brush up on my manners. I can't act too much out of place here.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami took in the atmosphere of the club. This was the type of lifestyle he could only dream about. He could never afford to regularly frequent this kind of place. Even this visit was a strain. His bank account would be able to handle maybe two drinks in this place, then his only credit card would be taxed to its meager limit. The boss had confidently banked the paper's future on his successful completion of this story. _Me, Ryuichi Asami, on a downhill slide to 40, with a dead-end job in an almost obsolete occupation, well down the road to nowhere - I have everything rested precariously on my shoulders. No pressure._

He had seated himself at the bar in a spot where he would see most of the people that entered. He ordered what he hoped wouldn't look too cheap, a good quality imported beer. He knew the cheapest wines would be at least triple the price of the beer, and the liquors were out of the question, so beer it was. It was an excellent brand, quite strong and very flavorful, But even with as tasty as it was he nursed the brew to extend his time limit in the club.

While debating whether to order a third beer or ask for the bill he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Ryuichi?"

Knowing full well that there was no one he knew that could possibly afford to be here, he turned to see who it was that chose to use such familiarity with him. He found himself looking into the mischievous hazel eyes of none other than Akihito Takaba. His eyes widened in surprise.

Stating, "Mind if I sit down?" while he seated himself on the stool next to him, Akihito smiled. "You look rather surprised. I'm Akihito Takaba, which I think you know already, and I'm pleased to finally meet you in person. I understand that you've been looking for me." He then turned and ordered a drink for himself as well as another beer for Asami, leaving the man in a bit of confusion by the look on his face.

"I know you very well since you have been following me and my exploits for the past several months. Your name is Asami Ryuichi, you work as a reporter for the Tokyo Tide, you live in a run-down, third floor walkup apartment in a less than influential neighborhood." He paused to personally hand Asami his beer.

"You are 36 years old - but look much younger may I add - and you visit the gym at least twice a week to keep in shape. You've also taken a few courses in martial arts, just in case some of your neighbors get too close to you or your possessions, correct?"

Asami stared at Takaba in defiance.

"Since your normal wardrobe is less than acceptable for this club, you spent most of your salary last month on clothing and a club card. And yes, the money was well spent, I think you look quite enticing in that suit, although a Gucci would look much better on you. Oh, I arranged for approval of your club membership, and even allowed you to get those photographs of me, which we will have to discuss later."

Finally gathering his senses Ryuichi replied, "I can see that your network of informants is quite competent and accurate. Would you mind lending them to me when I need information for a story?" Ryuichi met Takaba's eyes, holding the gaze for a few moments more than necessary. Takaba was even more good looking at close range. Those photos did him no justice. And his eyes ... he could get lost in those eyes.

"No, I don't think I can do that; they work with me only because I guarantee their namelessness by threatening to expose some nasty hidden past action of theirs." His hand reached out and brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen across Asami's forehead. "Ah, yes, you do know one of them, Tadao. You do understand that Tadao means loyal man, but did you ever question him as to whom he is loyal?"

Asami's mind was in turmoil. It seems that while he was picking up minute tidbits of information about this upstart kid in front of him, said kid had collected volumes about him. And without him even suspecting that he was being observed to such a degree! He was caught between being angry for the invasion of his privacy and curious as to why he was such a target of such scrutiny.

Allowing Asami time to absorb all the information he had just given him, Takaba turned and sipped at his drink. He glanced at Asami and feeling that he had been given time enough to adjust to this new situation decided to go for the kill.

"Oh, and I do know that you are gay. And that I'm the type you like to bed. That tidbit came as a very pleasant surprise." The smile in his eyes suddenly became very lecherous.

Asami suddenly avoided looking directly at Takaba, rather he focused on the drink in his hands. Fighting to keep his composure and not confirm the statement Asami replied, "And on what do you base that statement?" He had hoped that he sounded convincing but feared the slight trembling of his hands gave away his nervousness. Takaba had been right on about his sexual attraction to the young man. Rarely did he find someone who so perfectly fit his description of the perfect mate.

"Does the Wayward Winds Lounge every other Saturday night ring any bells? I do believe it was Hiroshi Fujikawa that you took home last week. He stayed all night too; he must have been pretty good, eh? And cute, but not my type at all; I like them stereotyped - tall, dark, and very handsome. Like you."

He could feel the redness start to rise. This kid knew everything - there was no way he could deny any of what he said. Lifting his eyes to face this brazen accuser he sighed wearily, "So what do you want of me? It seems you hold all the cards."

"You interest me, very much so. Your eyes reflect a golden personality that I would like to get to know, and just maybe you might want to get to know me too? Hmmm?"

Again, Takaba's hand brushed against Asami's face, though this time he saw the faint blush rise. "So, shall we take this to a more private area?"

At some point in the conversation several of Takaba's guards had moved toward the pair, far enough away not to cause alarm but conspicuous enough that Asami knew he had no chance of escaping this encounter, one that unknowingly had been a setup from the word 'go'. Hoping for the best he smiled faintly and said, "Lead the way. It's your place, not mine." Seeing the smirk on Takaba's face made him regret saying that; to his chagrin Takaba had picked up on the sexual slant of the phrase.

#=#=#=#=#

The club seemed larger inside than outside; it had looked to be about ten stories, maybe twelve, the upper floors were without windows. He had never circled the building so he couldn't say how large a footprint it had. And there were probably underground floors too. All he knew is that he had been taken on a guided tour through more hallways on several floors so that he wouldn't be able to find his way out if he had to, nor remember exactly what he had seen and where. And it was probably done intentionally to confuse him. For all he knew he was just a few floors straight up from where he started.

Exiting the elevator he noticed that there was only one very plain heavy wooden door with a brass plaque stating 'PRIVATE' to the left in the small foyer. The two guards, one on either side of the door, bowed in respect as Takaba opened it. With a flourish of his hand and a nod he motioned Asami to enter.

Asami had been in some very high class offices before, some of those belonging to foreign dignitaries, but none were as luxurious as this. It vibrated no so much with money but with absolute power. Most of the room was taken up by a huge desk, various high class office cabinets, book cases, and some of the finest leather furniture he'd ever seen. Even the fully stocked bar was padded leather. The desk was positioned in front of the window that looked out onto the Tokyo nightlife. During the day the light from the window could be used to the owner's advantage. The area seemed to be a full suite; he could see a bedroom through an open door off to the right and a small but complete kitchenette was nestled behind a folding wall.

He felt Takaba's hands on his shoulders guiding him further into the office. He couldn't swear to it, but he thought he heard a lock click. At that moment all he could visualize was himself as a rabbit who had willingly walked into the tiger's lair.

Takaba headed toward the bar. "I'm sure you would prefer something a bit stronger than that beer you were drinking. Have a seat, I'll bring it to you. Will bourbon do?"

Still dazed by the fact that he was in what was probably a yakuza headquarters and stronghold, Asami muttered a half-hearted, "Sure," before settling down in one of the luxurious high backed chairs. His eyes wandered across the walls of the room, then he suddenly stood and walked to the section by the right of the desk. The pictures there were newspaper prints of local figures that had been caught red-handed doing things unbecoming of their station. And all the photos were his.

An arm snaked around his waist holding a tumbler of bourbon. "Here's your drink. You do very nice work, but I think I really need to keep a closer watch on you. Especially since you seem to be the only reporter to be able to get such dirt on those men; you could be detrimental to my health."

"Those were some very corrupt men that needed to be taken down. I was happy to assist in that task. And are you admitting that your photo belongs there too?" He turned slightly and in time to catch an unpleasant look on Takaba's face before it faded.

As Asami took the tumbler from Takaba he slowly eased himself in front of Asami.

They locked eyes and Takaba quite tersely asked, "Why are you so interested in the possibility of my becoming Kumicho?"

Asami answered between sips of the excellent quality bourbon. "Because not every day there is a new Kumicho, and a young one at that. Especially within the Yamaguchi-gumi. I don't know your qualifications, but if your father feels that you are capable of handling the group, then who am I to argue. But leadership changes tend to stir up rivalries in the different groups, some even leading up to gang wars, both with rivals and within the affected group. And a young Kumicho seems to add to the friction. I like to be warned in advance of any such activity that will endanger the public welfare. Satisfied?"

"For now. But your actions still seem a bit extreme to determine the truth. And I haven't confessed that the rumors are true either. So, it could be that you've spent all your money chasing after a rumor that you can't authenticate."

Placing the now empty glass on one of the side tables Asami replied. "If it's just an idle rumor then why this elaborate plan to meet me?"

Takaba smirked, nodding toward the pictures on the wall. "I first noticed you through your work with the paper. I was, how shall I say, acquainted with those gentlemen; several of them were colleagues of mine, the others were collaborators. Arresting them put a bit of a crimp in my business style for a while. Substitutes had to be found. Do you know how hard it is to find a reliable traitor?"

"About as hard as it is to ferret them out of their dirty hiding places. I worked hard to get those stories and pictures, and feel no regret for helping put any of them away."

Takaba moved to rest himself on the edge of the desk. "Touché. Will you go after me with as much vigor as you did those gentlemen?" 

"One, they were not gentlemen, they were fools misusing the trust of the people and the authority of their office and rank. As to you, I most definitely will if you give me reason to. When I see a weak spot I go for it, so be warned."

A sinister smirk crept across Takaba's face. "Hmmm, nice to know. Now, about your wanting details about the coming Kumicho turnover - what would you do for exclusive rights to the initiation ceremony? What you will have access to and for how long will be totally under my control, no discussion on terms."

Asami was astounded; had he heard right? Was he was being offered the chance to write the scoop of the century? "Ah...."

Takaba gave a slight laugh. "Looks like I caught you by surprise. I'll make it an easy choice for you. Sleep with me. I can please you and I'm pretty sure that you can satisfy me."

Asami looked at Takaba. He saw no signs that he was joking. But could he do it? Was the story worth the price? _Never mix business with pleasure, but ... what if the business is pleasure? And the pleasure is business. If ... one is the other - oh, what to do...._

Takaba moved to stand in front of Asami. "I'm waiting for an answer." Reaching up he pulled Asami's head downward and kissed him passionately, invading his mouth with a ferocity Asami hadn't felt for some time. His other arm wrapped around and under the older man's jacket, pulling their bodies together.

Asami wasn't sure what started the reaction - the alcohol or the kiss, but whatever it was it caused him to return the kiss with equal fervor, wresting control from Takaba. He embraced this sensuous young man, pressing his body tightly against Takaba's thin frame, his hands running up and down his back, finally clenching his ass in both hands. He could feel the excitement building in his body, and the thrill vibrating in Takaba.

Breaking the kiss but not the hold Takaba whispered, "I take it that's a yes?" and once again sought out Asami's lips.

After several more extremely passionate moments Asami broke the kiss and looked at Takaba. The young man was gorgeous, and he definitely wanted him. "Is this where we take this from the business office to the business bedroom?"

#=#=#=#=#

As they entered the bedroom Takaba motioned toward the valet chair to the side of the bed. "Use that to hold your suit. I know you want to take care of such an expensive article of clothing. Plus you don't want to leave here wrinkled, do you?"

Asami glanced over to Takaba, who was already stripping off his suit. Right now he didn't give a damn about his suit, he wanted to touch that hot lithe body that was teasing him. "So, I don't get to stay the night and be chauffeured home in the morning?"

Takaba smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I think that depends on how well we hit it off, doesn't it? Though I doubt there will be a problem." The silk shirt slid silently to the floor.

Asami felt the blood start to flow through his body. He quickly removed the suit, carefully placing it on the chair. As he was placing the shirt on the hanger he heard a short laugh behind him.

"Cheap cotton camo boxers? Under a Versace suit? Is this a rebel side of Ryuichi that I see?" Takaba was actually laughing at him!

Thoroughly embarrassed and blushing slightly, Asami answered, "You have your style, I have mine. Those fancy rich clothes aren't me, they make me nervous, so I'm not about to wear unfamiliar underwear too. And anyway, they're comfortable, and my favorite." Lowering his voice as a slight blush arose he continued, "Plus I didn't expect to be stripping in front of anyone this evening."

"I can see I'll have to introduce you to silk," Takaba murmured, more to himself than anyone else. 

Stretched out on the bed a naked Takaba patted the space beside him and seductively purred, "I'm ready and waiting." Condoms and lube were placed on the one pillow, and Takaba was definitely ready. Although Asami had thought Takaba had a slight build, the clothes actually disguised the muscular tone of his frame. He had a slight tan, but nary a tan line was visible.

Although he was nervous about bedding a yakuza, the alluring body overrode all his objections. Asami needed no second invitation. Takaba was young, but he wasn't inexperienced. Before Asami could even start anything Takaba had begun caressing him, fondling his sack before gently sucking the head of his cock. Asami was quickly getting lost in the thrill of the moment. He had one very active bed partner on his hands right now.

Takaba knew what he wanted, and although he had desperately wanted to get Asami in his bed, it wasn't just to pleasure him. He wanted to be pleasured too, and Asami had more than sufficient equipment to deliver what he wanted. He maneuvered himself to allow Asami access to his lower body, and he glanced back to see Asami greedily turned his attention to the pulsing cock presented before his eyes.

Takaba was very talented and Asami could feel himself rapidly approaching release, so he needed to change the pace or it would be over way too soon. He wanted to enjoy the young man for a bit more before the final act, so he rolled the young man onto his back and his fingers sought out the hidden entrance to paradise. As he continued to loosen the entrance Asami alternated giving attention to Takaba's sack and cock, with a few side trips to the very sensitive area behind his ears. He was more than occasionally gifted with pleasurable moans and gasps from the gorgeous young man.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked. He took in every aspect of Takaba's body, now covered with a light sheen of perspiration, making him glisten in the light. Asami smiled at the beautiful sight.

"Yes, don't make me wait any longer." As his arms encircled Asami's neck he wrapped his legs around Asami's waist and started to pull him downward.

There was no longer any need to wait, and Asami penetrated the squirming, anxious body beneath him. The softness and heat of this body caused him to pause, soaking in the feel of this exotic young man. "So tight, so hot," and he began to move, slowly at first, and then quickly picking up speed.

"Harder," Takaba gasped. "Faster," he moaned. "So good Ryuichi, so good."

At that Asami latched on to the tender flesh of Takaba's neck and marked him. The act caused Takaba to cry out and mark Asami in return. Both men were rapidly reaching their peak.

And they both rode the waves of ecstasy to their explosive finale.

#=#=#=#=#

Takaba looked up at Asami, sexual pleasure still radiating from his body. "You're quite impressive in bed Ryuichi, definitely worth the time and effort to ensnare you. And you're all mine now."

Asami sat up and shook his head. "Thank you. You are definitely well skilled also, but I don't belong to anyone, much less you. I've had an enjoyable evening, and thank you for the exclusive rights to your initiation. And personally I wouldn't mind doing this again some other time." He placed a kiss on Takaba's forehead.

Takaba's expression changed completely, becoming quite authoritarian. "No, you don't understand. I own you. As much as I've enjoyed our little tryst, I have to protect myself. Our time spent in this bedroom has been taped. And I'm sure most of those scenes will not cast a good light on you, taking advantage of the only son of the Takaba group as you did. I know it's a bit harsh, so let's just say this is insurance that you won't set your sights on investigating the Takaba family's dealings. And I won't hesitate to use more forceful means to insure my family's safety."

Asami's eyes hardened. _So this is the real meaning of never mix business with pleasure. But he does balance it well._ He sighed as he left the bed. "I won't intentionally bother you or your family, but do realize that if I smell a good story no amount of blackmail will stop me. Try your best; I'm sure I can handle some bad press about screwing a yakuza leader, I can lie as well as you do. And I've had threats against my person before; just ask your rogue's gallery on the wall out there. It didn't work for them. So if you're going to kill me, make it quick."

Asami left the bed and started toward the bathroom for a quick cleanup. "Just let me know the details for the initiation; I'm sure you have my phone number and email," he said dryly.

Takaba silently nodded in agreement. _He's got guts. Threats have no effect on him. I think I will have to get to know more about the private Ryuichi Asami._ On a whim he asked, "So when are we going to do this again? I'm intrigued with you. I can have one of my men pick you up."

Asami turned in disbelief. _First he threatens me then he wants me to fuck him again._ He took several deep breaths before turning to enter the bathroom he replied, "You know my schedule, pick a time." _Well, he certainly can keep business separate from pleasure; me, I'm going to have to work on it._

While Asami dressed Takaba took a quick shower, exiting the bathroom clothed only in a bathrobe. Searching for Asami he found him by the bar fixing a ginger ale. "Leaving so soon, and without a goodbye kiss?" 

Succumbing to another passionate kiss initiated by Takaba, Asami pulled him closer, once again taking control of the situation. He surprised himself when he realized that he didn't really want to let go of the young man. Breaking the kiss to reorganize his thoughts he admitted, "I guess not. And thanks, it's been fun, for the most part."

Takaba frowned, realizing what Asami was referring to. "Don't let the threat get to you. I do it to all my friends and acquaintances. Standard operating procedure - you're not the first, nor will you be the last."

This young man was causing a bundle of conflicts in Asami. His logical side insisted that he run away from the yakuza as fast as he could and forget he'd ever had sex with him. But his emotional side was attracted so strongly to him that he didn't want to leave. Running his hand through Takaba's hair, Asami spoke softly, "I do hope you're talking about the threats and not the sex."

A seriousness controlled Takaba's expression. "I don't have sex with just anyone; I'm very particular when choosing a partner. I don't have anyone regular, but you might be the one to change that. If you're interested that is."

Asami smiled at Takaba. "Oh yes, I'm interested, very interested. In fact, should we go back to the bedroom so I can show you how interested I am?" Asami reached out and gathered Takaba tightly in his arms. With desire smoldering in his eyes, Asami remarked, "I think I just might be staying until morning."

"And maybe even longer, if I can help it." Takaba murmured.

But in the back of their minds they both hoped that they weren't making a fatal mistake.

─30─


End file.
